Starry Hearts
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Mi padre siempre me contaba un cuento. Si pedías un deseo a una estrella y ésta te lo concedía, volvía a brillar en el cielo. En el lugar de las estrellas, Hollywood, los cuentos de hadas también se cumplen pero nunca como nos imaginamos. OS.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de liarles un poco.

**N/A:** Esta autora advierte que no todo es lemmon y de vez en cuando le apetece escribir cosas tiernas, romanticas y que nada tienen que ver con la realidad para no pensar en ella. Una tiene que conectarse con su lado rosa y pensar en los cuentos de hadas para no morirse de asco. Si esta clase de fics romanticos y tontos te repugnan, da a la X sin problemas. Gracias.

Algunos nombres de personajes sí son reales, pero la pelicula que aquí describo no lo es. No la busqueis porque me la he inventado yo. Y si llegase a existir, es pura coincidencia.

Y también advierto, que intentando hacer lo mejor posible, una es una imperfectisima humana que meterá dedazos de vez en cuando. Si se ha dado el caso en este fic (segurisimo), pues deciros que me perdoneis por ello. Aunque como alguna persona le gusta regodearse de los dedazos ajenos y señalarlos para realizarse, yo encantada de hacerla feliz, aunque no en el sentido que yo quiero. En fin, enserio. Espero que disfruteis de la historia un poquito. Y por el resto de historias, sí, lo siento que se retrasen un poco, pero se me ha complicado la cosa. Eso no es sinonimo de claudicar y abandonar nada. Sólo tener más calma.

Y un poco de _**propaganda:**_ Sabeis que se está celebrando el HCL2 y, leyendo algunos fics, ha habido dos que realmente me han gustado y creo que se merecen un voto de confianza (literalmente hablando) o por lo menos una lectura y un rr:

-**Surfeando con el destino** de **Lucy Cullen Boggiano**

**-Por los Médeci** de _**Katlyn Cullen**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Starry hearts<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Estaba buscándote. Tú estabas en una misión. Entonces nuestros corazones se combinaron como una colisión de estrella de neutrones…<strong>_**—Neutron stars collision (Muse)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>N<strong>__o importaba lo cansado que estuviese Charlie después del trabajo. Había costumbres a las que nunca renunciaría como si fuesen un ritual de su religión particular._

_Después de cenar, cogía nuestros abrigos y me llevaba de paseo hasta la playa para observar el cielo estrellado. Nunca me había podido aprender el nombre de todas las estrellas que había en el firmamento debido a la gran cantidad que había. Y eso que papá se molestaba todas las noches en decirme el nombre de las constelaciones sin impacientarse._

_Se reía cuando le decía que no podría caber en mi puño si las intentaba capturar para llevarlas a casa e iluminar mi habitación._

"_Las estrellas están aquí para ser libres, Bells", me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza. "Su brillo se apagaría si las encerrásemos"._

"_¡Oh!" _

_Siempre intentábamos meter los pies en el agua, pero sólo aguantábamos un minuto bastante escaso. Forks había muy poco sol para que el agua cogiese algo de su calor y, combinado con las noches demasiado frías, las olas llegaban frías. Pero sólo por reírnos juntos merecía la pena. _

"_¿Y qué pasa si las estrellas pierden su brillo, papá?", le preguntaba. Aún no me rendía con la idea de llevarme un puñado a casa._

"_Pues que pierden la magia". Me contestó._

_Tuve que mirarle para ver si hablaba en serio. Que fuese una niña no significaba que me gustase que me contasen los cuentos de hadas._

"_Eso sólo pasa en los cuentos de hadas, papá". Protesté. "¡Ya tengo ocho años! ¿No crees que soy lo suficientemente mayor para creer en la magia?"_

_Me dedicó una mirada triste mientras me cogía de la mano y me llevaba a sentarme en las rocas y observábamos las estrellas. Era una suerte que aquella noche el cielo estuviese poco nublado y se pudiesen ver la mayoría de ellas._

"_Bells", me susurró, "el mundo es un lugar muy triste y necesitas tener la mente de un niño para protegerte de las cosas malas que pasen. Es bueno creer en la magia. Nos hace ver las cosas buenas y hermosas del mundo aunque caminemos entre las tinieblas"._

_Le costaba trabajo sentarse ya que cojeaba por tener la pierna rígida. Mamá había dicho que papá tenía trozos de metal en la pierna debido una herida que se hizo en Francia. Cuando les oía hablar por la noche, mamá lo denominaba metralla. Algo malo debió pasar en el sitio de vacaciones de papá, porque él nunca quería hablar de eso, y cuando le preguntaba abiertamente, se limitaba a decirme que el mundo no era un lugar tan puro como el cielo y después miraba las estrellas._

"_¿Sabes, Bells?", Alcé la cabeza para escucharle, "Las civilizaciones más antiguas se guiaban por las estrellas. Y hacían muy bien, porque en ellas está el destino de la humanidad"._

_Cogió un guijarro y lo lanzó al mar._

_Luego señaló el cielo y me confió:_

"_Cuando veas una estrella caer del cielo, pide un deseo. Siempre se cumplen por imposible que lo veas". Y luego señaló: "¡Mira esa estrella que se mueve! Cierra los ojos y pide un deseo…"_

_Cerré los ojos y en mi mente infantil formulé el deseo que todo permaneciese igual para siempre…_

_._

_._

_._

_**Los Angeles (California), 1933.**_

.

.

.

..._**S**_i en aquel instante viese una estrella fugaz, seguramente le pediría cinco minutos más en la cama.

Pero con los rayos de sol impactando de pleno en mi cara y aquel cacharro que tenía por despertador, incluso la estrella más poderosa se vería incapaz de concederme aquel pequeño deseo.

No debería quejarme, nunca lo hacían, y si yo seguía con aquella estúpida tradición era por estar más cerca de mi fallecido padre.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a hacerme la remolona entre las sabanas.

Olía a café recién hecho, señal que Alice, mi compañera de piso, ya estaba levantada y dispuesta a dar guerra.

Antes lo decía, antes sucedía. Nada más dibujar en mi mente como Alice golpeaba fuertemente la puerta, ya lo estaba haciendo para pesar de mis pobres oídos.

— ¡Como siempre se te pegan las sabanas!—Me gritaba. — ¡Bella, son las seis de la mañana! Recuerda que tienes que estar en el estudio a las siete y media. Hoy tienes la sesión de fotos de la nueva película y como llegues tarde, el señor ricachón te echará a la calle de una patada en el culo…

¡Alice nunca tenía pelos en la lengua!

Retocé un poco en la cama y supliqué medio dormida que me dejase cinco minutos más.

No hice otra cosa que echarme la almohada en la cabeza, cuando sentí una molesta secuencia de dedos haciéndome cosquillas sobre mi costado.

— ¡Alice!—Grité riéndome por la impotencia. — ¡Eso no vale!

—Todo vale en el amor y la guerra… ¡Vamos perezosa! Un mundo entero te está esperando.

Abrí los ojos, y me fijé en la ventana, cuya vista exterior apuntaba un magnifico día soleado—como ya era habitual en aquella ciudad—, por lo cual me inyectó una dosis extra de vitalidad.

Me di la vuelta para toparme con mi pequeña y alegre compañera de piso. Me dedicó una sonrisa amplia como era habitual en ella.

Le removí su erizado cabello negro y le di un beso en la frente. Ella me abrazó con fuerza.

—Me pregunto como te levantarás por las mañanas cuando yo no esté.

Aquello me recordó que era su último día en aquella casa y me entristecí. No porque no me alegrase que Alice encontrase al amor de su vida y tuviese todo en sus manos para encontrar la felicidad en sus brazos.

—También me pregunto quien me hará el café, o me reñirá por mis inadecuados trajes en el estudio, me asesorará en moda y comportamiento, y sobre todo, quien estará aquí para estar conmigo.

Apoyó su mejilla en mi cabeza y suspiró.

—Ahora tengo que cuidar de Jasper para que no llegue tarde al trabajo él… ¡Hombres!

Se levantó de un salto tirando de mi brazo, consiguiendo que me cayese de la cama y acabase por despertarme.

—Vete a lavarte y después desayunamos. He preparado tarta de manzana—me anunció.

Me relamí pensando en aquel desayuno que sería nuestra despedida.

Alice adivinó lo que estaba pensando por mis gestos y empezó a reírse.

— ¡Oh, tonta! Parece que me voy a la guerra y no es así—me riñó alegremente. —Bueno, quiero guerra en la cama, por supuesto, pero no es quiz de la cuestión.

—Pero no sólo te vas de esta casa—contesté con tristeza. —También lo haces de MGM (1). ¿Que voy a hacer sin mi ayudante de vestuario favorita? Además en Fox no pagan mejor.

Hizo un gesto con la mano indicando lo aliviada que estaba por ello.

—Se me hará más llevadero estar con el hombre de mi vida. —Parpadeó feliz. —Además, aceptaría trabajar por la mitad con tal de no aguantar al señor multimillonario. Cada vez está más loco. No hace más que ver gérmenes por todos lados. —Hizo el signo de faltar un tornillo. —Por no hablar de su estúpida musa…

Mis labios se torcieron en una mueca de disgustos. Tanya Cullen—la gran estrella de la MGM y musa de Howard Hughes (2) — era odiada y temida por todos los trabajadores, desde los más sofisticados directores y actores contratados por el estudio hasta los sencillos carpinteros que se encargaban de los escenarios.

Había sido una gran actriz cuando el sonido no había llegado al cine gracias a su imponente presencia, su gran caracterización y gestos mímicos. Pero cuando el cine empezó a ser sonoro, su escaso dominio del inglés y su fuerte acento ruso la hicieron perder terreno, sólo siendo considerada en las últimas películas debido a las influencias de Hughes.

Ella, no obstante, parecía no darse cuenta de su decadencia y seguía comportándose como si fuese una divinidad imprescindible para el estudio.

Conmigo no era distinta; mas bien todo lo contrario. Se cebaba conmigo porque creía que mi juventud—mis apenas veintidós años—, y mi aspecto de chica recién salida de pueblo me hacían parecer estúpida. No dejaba de mortificarme delante de otros trabajadores y dedicarse a sacar defectos a mi trabajo.

Alice— que no podía simular sus antipatías hacia ella—había sido mi gran apoyo durante mi primera etapa en MGM, me aseguraba que era una gran fotógrafa y si me iba del estudio, lo más probable, encontraría miles de ellos que me abriesen las puertas. Sólo me faltaba un poco de… glamour, según sus palabras.

Y realmente hubiese fantaseado con romper el contrato con MGM si no hubiese encontrado mi razón para quedarme. Aunque esa razón perteneciese a la petulante Tanya y estuviese fuera de mi alcance.

— ¡Oh, Bella! ¿Otra vez estás pensando en él?—Me regañó Alice adivinando donde se habían ido mis pensamientos.

Notando el calor en mis mejillas, no tuve otro remedio que asentir avergonzada.

—Hasta cierto punto puedo comprenderte. Media población femenina está soñando con él.—Se rió entre dientes y luego su voz adquirió un matiz severo.—Pero Bella, tienes que poner los pies sobre la tierra y hacerte a la idea que antes cae una estrella a la tierra que tú tengas posibilidades con él…

—Muchas gracias…—repliqué mordazmente.

Chasqueó la lengua.

— ¡No te comportes como un bebé! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! Además, él se pierde estar con una chica dulce y lista. Aunque bastante castigo tiene con la arpía de mujer con la que se ha casado.

—Alice…—susurré cansada.

Se limitó a hacer un gesto de impotencia. Después, observó el reloj y abrió los ojos exageradamente.

— ¡Oh, mierda!—Alice era la típica persona a la cual mi padre hubiese lavado su boca con un estropajo. — ¿Qué haces que no te has vestido? ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

— ¡Y tú también!—Le repliqué cuando empezó a tirarme las toallas y me empujo hacia el cuarto de baño.

—La diferencia entre tú y yo es que es mi ultimo día y pienso ser muy mala. —Se rió entre dientes. —Aún puedes cambiar de idea. Jasper puede conseguirte un puesto entre las cámaras. Eres una buena fotógrafa y no mereces el trato que te dan…

Me metí en el cuarto de baño para no tener que replicarla y me metí en la ducha esperando que ella no hubiese gastado el agua caliente por ser su último día en el piso. Chillé al comprobar que aquella diabólica enana me había vuelto a dejar sin ella.

…¡Tal vez debería pensar en levantarme antes!

Una vez en la salita, Alice dedicó un gesto despectivo hacia mi ropa.

No le di importancia. Era demasiado sibarita debido a ser la ayudante de vestuario y estaba acostumbrada a vestir a actrices de la talla de Gloria Swanson. El contraste entre ellas y mi sencilla blusa y mi falda de lana era abrumador para ella. Pero no le di la menor importancia; yo era la persona que estaba detrás de la cámara de fotos, no uno de los actores que posaban delante.

Se rindió ante mi falta de sentido de la moda y masticó la tarta de manzana.

—Me voy de esta casa sin hacer de ti una mujer elegante—dijo con trozos de tarta aún en la boca. Mi abuela Marie le hubiese pegado una colleja por ser tan maleducada.

Como había conservado mis modales en la mesa, no quise entrar en peleas y me metí un trozo de tarta de manzana, encontrándolo realmente exquisito.

Las cajas de mudanza estaban preparadas y sentí un escalofrío al imaginarme la casa medio vacía y sin la presencia de Alice en ella. Puse los codos sobre la mesa y apoyé las mejillas sobre mis manos, pensativa.

Alice comprendió mi estado de ánimo y se apresuró a abrazarme por detrás.

—Te he dicho mil veces que esto no es un adiós. Sólo un hasta luego—me susurró al oído. —Además, algo me dice que no estarás sola mucho tiempo. Chica, tenemos una casa con vista a las casas de los mejores actores de Hollywood y a cinco minutos de la playa. ¡Eso es una ganga!

Arrugué el ceño, con extrañeza.

—Esto no es precisamente un palacio, Alice. Tardaré mínimo un mes en encontrar otra compañera y tendré que hacer malabarismos para sobrevivir con los doscientos cincuenta dólares que me pagan.

—Hablando de dinero…—Alice se separó de mí y me dio una nota. —Tu hermana llamó mientras estabas en los cursos de fotografía.

Vanessa sólo llamaba por una cosa. Lastima que nunca fuese por mi cumpleaños. Me dirigí a la mesilla donde tenía una vieja lata de galletas y conté el dinero que tenía para pasar la semana.

¡Cincuenta asquerosos dólares! ¡Apenas tenía para mí y pretendían que mantuviese a tres personas más!

Me acaricié las sienes para que me circulase la sangre. Notaba la vena tensa y ardiendo.

—Mi querido cuñado se podría dar cuenta que no va a tener ni la suerte ni la destreza de Joe Dimaggio (3) y si no puede vivir a base del baseball, busque un trabajo—rechiné entre dientes.—La crisis nos afecta a todos, incluso a los que ganamos dinero. Cada vez son más exigentes. Pensé que los casi cien dólares que mando a mi abuela Marie serían suficientes, pero se ve que no.

Alice resopló impaciente. Me había dicho miles de veces que mandase al diablo a mi hermana y mi cuñado y siguiese con mi vida.

—Querida, ya te he dicho miles de veces que les dejes resolverse a ellos la existencia. Comprendo que tu abuela te necesite, pero ahora tiene tres nietos que la ayuden, y no es justo que todo recaiga para ti cuando estás a miles de kilómetros de tu pueblo y debes mantenerte tú misma. —Apretó sus dedos e hizo un ruido con la boca indicándome que los aplastase como cucarachas. —En este momento, tu prioridad está en mantener tu trabajo y conseguir una nueva compañera de piso. Pero no te la busques demasiado buena o no me valorarás lo suficiente.

Le pasé el brazo por el hombro para atraerla hacia mi cuerpo.

—Te aseguro que entre tus muchas cualidades está la de ser tan inolvidable como un tornado en mi camino. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

Miró el reloj y se dio una palmada en la frente.

— ¡Joder! Si seguimos hablando, no podré cumplir el objetivo de hacer que no pierdas el trabajo—me apremió.

Después tiró de mi manga y me arrastró hacia la puerta.

— ¡Alice!—Intenté calmarla. —Me despedirán si no llevo mi instrumento de trabajo.

De alguna manera, logré desasirme de ella e ir a la esquina del comedor para coger a mi vieja compañera de trabajo: una cámara estéreo Jumelle de los años veinte.

.

.

.

Mike Newton, aspirante a actor y siempre segundón, no sólo no me ayudó a sujetar la puerta cuando tenía las manos ocupadas, si no que me empujó al entrar en el estudio. Me había apartado hacia la pared para dejarle paso, pero su objetivo era mortificarme, y por eso se comportó de forma tan infantil consiguiendo que perdiese el equilibrio y casi cayese al suelo con la cámara incluida, cuando sentí una fuerte presión sobre mi cintura que me sujetaba en el aire e impidió mi caída al suelo. Y lo más importante, la de mi instrumento de trabajo.

Una vez erguida y liberada de la presión, me di la vuelta para dar gracias a mi salvador, y me quedé prendada de los preciosos ojos verdes que brillaban preocupados. El dueño de aquellos ojos era el responsable de mis desvelos.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?—Me preguntó amablemente con su seductora voz inglesa.

Y como una tonta me quedé mirando sin ver más allá de su buen porte vestido con un traje de que Chanel había diseñado para la línea masculina. Seguramente, tendría la boca abierta y un hilo de saliva colgando entre mis labios. Era una estúpida integral y seguramente Edward Cullen estaría pensando lo mismo.

Aun tratándose de la estrella del estudio, siempre trataba a todo el mundo con educación y respeto. Era el actor estrella del estudio y se consideraba el sucesor de Valentino, aunque sus facciones masculinas y su desgreñado cabello broncíneo le daban un aire muy varonil que carecía el añorado actor.

Si se le podía acusar de un defecto era el de estar casado con la mujer más perversa que había pisado el suelo de Hollywood. Las malas lenguas hablaban de un matrimonio completamente concertado por el señor Hughes para poderse traer a aquel prometedor actor inglés a los estudios norteamericanos.

Se cuchicheaban de los muchos vicios de la bella Tanya y que Edward estaba cansado de ellos. Se había arrepentido desde el primer instante de aquel matrimonio pero había hecho un pacto con su amigo Hughes y no lo rompería.

No sabía que podría haber de cierto en aquellos cuchicheos de plato. Pero, detrás de la gran sonrisa que me estaba dedicando, había una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos.

Y si no estuviese tan distraída, me hubiera dado cuenta que me estaba extendiendo la mano para ayudarme a levantar durante mucho tiempo. Seguramente le habría parecido una estúpida.

— ¡Lo siento!—Me disculpé en un murmullo.

Se rió de mí, aún así su sentido de caballerosidad británico me ayudó a levantarme y a recoger la cámara del suelo.

—No puedo permitir que los ojos más bonitos de Hollywood se estropeen por culpa del incompetente de Newton—me dijo seriamente.

— ¡Oh!—Me ruboricé.

Mas sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa traviesa, mi favorita.

—Supongo, señorita Swan, que sabrá que me refiero a la cámara. —Sus palabras me bajaron a la tierra de un golpe. Se rió sonoramente y acarició la superficie de ésta: —No sé como lo hace, pero siempre saca mi mejor plano.

A nuestra espalda, sonó un carraspeó y luego una frase con una voz femenina muy sarcástica:

—No sea presumido, señor Cullen, y dele el merito a la chica que está detrás de ella—Jean Harlow (4), la explosiva nueva adquisición de la compañía, se burlaba de él. Luego puso los ojos en blanco, murmurando con envidia: —Aun teniendo al peor fotógrafo del mundo, saldrías guapo, ¡Maldito bastardo!

Edward se rió y la pasó jovialmente el brazo por el hombro.

—Jean, querida, la señorita Swan podrá contarte los adelantos que hay con respecto a la imagen. Tanto fotografía como video. Se está hablando de introducir el color en las películas.

No estaba hablando conmigo, pero me pareció un detalle por su parte que valorase mi trabajo. En medio de cada rodaje, me preguntaba por mis aficiones y siempre le contaba lo que hacía en los cursos de fotografía. Nunca había creído que me estuviese escuchando realmente, y por eso creí que el pecho me estallaría al darme cuenta que sí mostraba interés en mis cosas. Aunque sólo fuese para tener una conversación interesante con su bella compañera de trabajo.

— ¿Te imaginas?—Continuó bromeando. —Todos los defectos se quedarán grabados y cuando la gente vaya al cine, me verán hasta las canas. Ya no seré un mito para ninguna jovenzuela que quiera soñar conmigo.

Caminaba tras ellos, sin hacerme notar, pero me imaginaba que Jean estaría poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Edward querido, firmaría con el diablo ahora mismo por llegar a los treinta como tú lo has hecho. Vas a ser de los hombres privilegiados, que incluso saliendo de los cincuenta, serás endiabladamente apuesto. No me importa, sinceramente. No creo que llegue a los treinta y a lo único que aspiro que la posteridad me vea hermosa y sensual…

No oí el resto de la conversación hasta llegar a plato. Admitía que Jean tenía toda la razón. Edward Cullen era el hombre ideal de esta época y, a pesar de las advertencias de Alice, yo estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

.

.

.

El señor Hughes estaba completamente fuera de sí y, de hecho, hacía que todo el personal que se encontraba trabajando en el plato, estuviese nervioso.

Conmigo la tenía tomada especialmente—no por nada personal, ya que ni siquiera sabía mi nombre—; mi jersey de lana se había convertido para él en una fuente de gérmenes y no quería tenerme cerca para no contagiarme.

— ¡Esta criatura del demonio quiere matarme de una infección!—Me acusó con un pañuelo cubriendo su boca.

No me atrevía a replicar; lo único que intentaba hacer era alejarme y pasar lo más desapercibida posible. En un arrebato, él podía despedirme, y aunque luego se arrepintiese y volviese a readmitirme, no me iba mucho esa clase de juegos y menos con mi trabajo.

Una vez lejos de mí, se dedicó a despotricar contra Edward y Jean por no realizar la escena como a él le gustaba. Había hecho repetir la misma escena cincuenta veces y aún no le gustaba demasiado.

No me extrañaba la exasperación de Jean y Edward. Ambos estaban medio desnudos y se encontraban tan saturados que no podían decir una frase más. Y yo había gastado casi todo el carrete. No era ni la hora de comer.

— ¡Relájate, Howard!—Le pidió Edward. —Sabemos que has empleado mucho dinero en esta película. Pero no vamos a llegar a nada si no nos tranquilizamos un poco. ¡Por Dios, no somos maquinas!

Hughes se masajeó las sienes.

— ¡No me gusta trabajar con incompetentes! Llevo invertidos más de cien mil dólares en esta película y sólo llevamos la mitad de escenas rodadas… ¡Hay que joderse! Esto puede ser una obra cumbre o un completo fracaso. Esta película debe pasar a la historia o no respondo de mí. Es mi proyecto más arriesgado.

—Somos conscientes, Howie. Y todos sabemos lo que nos jugamos. Me apuesto lo que sea a que nunca haré un papel igual a éste.

Tanto Edward como el señor Hughes tenían razón.

_**Limbo**_—así era como habían llamado a la película—tenía muchas posibilidades para ganarse el apelativo de polémica.

Lo primero, era haber juntado a Katharine Hepburn con Jean Harlow, la antigua amante del director con la actual, y que éstas fuesen lo suficientemente civilizadas como para poder trabajar sin demasiadas crispaciones. Katharine era una actriz consagrada; Jean empezaba a ser una estrella emergente; para ambas la participación en esa película sería crucial. Al igual que para Edward, el actor masculino de ésta y un poco el catalizador para armonizar el rodaje. Si él triunfaba en esta película, sería afianzar su carrera en Hollywood.

Polémico, como siempre, Hughes se atrevía a desafiar los códigos de censura con el argumento de la película.

En ella, un joven y brillante profesor de universidad estaba casado con una antigua gloria del teatro en sus horas bajas, completamente alcohólica y enfermiza, provocando la infelicidad en el matrimonio.

En transcurso del año académico, el profesor conocía a una joven alumna que atraía su interese más allá de la relación profesional de éstos y acababan enamorándose. Él se debatía entre su actual amor y la fidelidad a su esposa a la que no amaba pero sentía lastima y remordimientos por abandonarla. La esposa, al principio, no se tomó demasiado bien la relación, pero viendo la felicidad de su marido, decidía quitarse la vida con una sobredosis de barbitúricos. Finalmente y tras muchas divagaciones, el profesor conseguía la felicidad plena con su joven y encantadora segunda esposa.

¡Realmente un argumento muy tórrido! Y si no fuese suficiente, se pretendía escandalizar a los críticos y censores con las escenas bastante sensuales.

Justo en aquel momento, estábamos rodando la escena cumbre de la película.

Toda la plantilla femenina se encontraba allí, dándose de empujones.

Era lógico. No se veía todos los días a un hermoso actor descamisado y el pantalón bajado hasta la cintura metiendo mano a una bella actriz que tan sólo estaba vestida con un salto de cama.

Si Edward o Jean se encontraban incómodos, no lo hicieron notar. Se estaban comportando muy profesionalmente, como yo debía hacerlo.

Debía controlar mis emociones de ser testigo de primera de aquella escena que podría cambiar la historia del cine.

Notaba el calor en las mejillas y la mano me temblaba, pero no podía ni dejar de grabar ni de hacer fotos.

Y debía de estar haciéndolo muy bien, porque en ningún momento el señor Hughes interrumpió para regañarme; sólo me guiaba para decirme que plano quería que sacase.

Tal vez él se hubiese gastado cien mil dólares en la película, pero teniendo en cuenta que yo misma era director y ayudante de cámara en una sola persona—tanto la fotográfica, como la de grabación—, y mi sueldo era bastante miserable, ese dinero se iría para producción y que el jefe de prensa persuadiese a los críticos y censores que se iba a presentar la mejor película de la historia.

No tenía demasiada importancia porque era lo que quería hacer y eso me permitía estar cerca del hombre al que amaba.

Tal vez fuese mi imaginación, pero creí que Edward me había hecho un guiño cómplice.

No todo tendría que salir bien en el día; cuando parecía que el rodaje iba a tomar un tranquilo curso, por las puertas del estudio apareció Tanya Cullen hecha una furia, insultando en inglés y ruso. Se tambaleaba y olía a alcohol. Había empezado su dosis de autocompasión y nos daría una sesión de ella.

Empujó violentamente a Newton al intentar detenerla y se plantó enfrente del director para chillarle con palabras tan obscenas que hubiesen dejado a mi antigua compañera de piso como una persona de lenguaje muy pulcro.

Hughes no pudo ordenar cortar la grabación. Yo lo había hecho por él.

El verdadero motivo para estar furiosa, era que Hughes había preferido trabajar con Katharine, pero ella era tenía demasiado carácter y profesionalidad como para meterse en trifulcas con la actriz consentida del estudio. Era una pena que no le tocase ir hoy al rodaje, ya que hubiese paliado la situación. Al no encontrarse allí, Jean sufrió las iras de Tanya.

— ¡Esto es indignante! ¿Cómo se va a tomar enserio a mi marido si se pasa toda la película metiendo mano a esa pu…zorra?—Señaló furiosa al grupo.

Inteligentemente, Jean no entró directamente al trapo con ella, y suspiró exageradamente.

— ¡Vaya por Dios! Precisamente, sabía que tenía que rodar una escena con un hombre casado y llevaba ropa interior para no comprometer la virtud de éste—se burló.

Edward se interpuso entre las dos y agarró las muñecas de Tanya para que no golpease a Jean.

—Tanya, estás alterada y no piensas con claridad. ¡Por favor, vete a casa y lo hablaremos!—Intentaba tranquilizarla mientras estaba forcejeaba con violencia.

— ¡Eres un maldito bastardo, Edward Cullen!—Le gritó. — ¡Estás haciendo esto para vengarte de mí! ¡Te vendes como un trozo de carne para promocionar las películas! ¡Estás prostituyendo la categoría de actor!

El límite de educación de Edward se rompió y, sin elevar el tono de voz, le recordó la cruda realidad:

—Siento informarte, querida, que tú y yo hacemos lo mismo. Sólo que, la mayoría de las ocasiones, tú lo haces fuera de la cámara.

Después lo lamentó. Edward siempre había sido discreto, pero debía estar demasiado hastiado como para estallar de aquella manera y confesar la farsa de matrimonio. Tanya sólo pudo mirarle de forma furibunda.

En el estudio se hizo un silencio sepulcral, al igual que yo, todo se había paralizado alrededor. Si no fuese por la profesionalidad de la ayudante de dirección que me mandó a la cafetería para traer un café para la señora Cullen, me hubiera tragado una situación muy desagradable.

Por primera vez no me quejé de mi condición de chica de los recados y fui dirigentemente a por un café bien cargado.

A mi regreso al estudio, tuve la mala suerte que siempre me acompañaba para meterme en problemas, y me tropecé con uno de los cables de la luz. Caí redonda al suelo, pero el café fue a parar al carísimo vestido de Tanya. Me atreví a mirar hacia arriba y descubrí el disgusto de Edward dibujado en su rostro y la ira desencadenada de Tanya que descargaría sobre mí.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Adiós a mi trabajo en la MGM.

.

.

.

Edward siempre iba a pasear con _Bear_, su golden retriever, al anochecer para que mojase sus patas con las olas del mar.

Iba vestido con unos jeans—una extraña prenda que se había puesto de moda en el oeste— y un jersey. Nada formal pero él siempre me parecería guapo con lo que llevase.

Como era mi costumbre, después de salir del curso de fotografía, me iba a la playa para contemplar las estrellas como hacía en Forks cuando mi padre aún vivía.

Estaba escondida entre las rocas para que Edward no me viese.

No quería que pensase que me acercaba a él para suplicarle que me devolviese mi trabajo. No era una oportunista.

Para Hughes había sido una magnifica fotógrafa y trabajadora de cámara, pero su miedo a contagiarse con los microbios de mi inadecuada ropa había hecho claudicar ante la furia de Tanya y despedirme sin contemplaciones. No había importado que jean y Edward hubiesen protestado, Tanya seguía siendo la reina del estudio y nadie lamentaría que la desaliñada e inmadura pueblerina se fuese de allí.

El mundo de Hollywood era glamour y yo no tenía una pizca.

No tenía un futuro muy brillante. Alice me había asegurado que era una buena fotógrafa y cualquier estudio me abriría las puertas. Mi juventud podría ser un gran inconveniente, a pesar de la experiencia.

Con gran resignación, mi último recurso sería volver a Forks a casa de mi abuela y buscar empleo de maestra de escuela. Mi hermana y mi cuñado estarían felices de sacarme hasta el más mísero centavo.

Lo peor de todo era tener que renunciar a ver a Edward.

Era tan lejano como cualquier estrella que brillaba el firmamento, pero su presencia en mi vida me era tan imprescindible como el aire para respirar.

Las lágrimas me impedían ver las estrellas, pero creí que una se estaba moviendo mucho más rápido que las demás.

Recordé las palabras que me decía mi padre de pequeña:

"_Cuando veas una estrella caer del cielo, pide un deseo. Siempre se cumplen por imposible que lo veas."_

Los cuentos de hadas no me iban a ayudar en este instante, pero no podían empeorar la situación.

Por lo tanto, cerré los ojos y me concentré en el primordial de todos mis deseos, pero, por desgracia, el que menos probabilidades tendría para cumplirse.

Edward, Edward y sólo Edward. Si tan sólo pudiese encontrarme lo suficientemente interesante como para querer estar cerca de mí.

Meneé la cabeza negando aquellas tonterías de niña de cuatro años.

Me dispuse a levantarme para ir a tomar un batido con Alice y Jasper pero mi mala suerte se alió contra mí y me tropecé con las rocas. Al incorporarme, vi que Bear estaba enfrente de mí, meneando la cola feliz saludándome como si me tratase de una vieja amiga.

— ¡Bear!—Con horror, oí a Edward llamar a su perro cada vez más cerca. —Chico malo, no molestes a la señorita…

Me tropecé varias veces antes de salir de las rocas y entrar en contacto con la arena de la playa, corriendo como una completa cobarde.

Tal vez fuese mi imaginación, pero creí oír que Edward se reía.

.

.

.

Al oír los golpes en la puerta, me puse la almohada en la cabeza. Estaba a punto de estallarme.

No podía entender como los grandes actores aguantaban las borracheras y luego iban a trabajar tan campantes al día siguiente. La mía no era de alcohol, si no de azúcar y nata.

Tenía una gran indigestión de azúcar por todos los batidos y helados que había tomado en la noche. Alice había insistido que necesitaba mitigar las penas, jurando que mataría a Tanya por eso por mucho status de diva tuviese, mientras que Jasper me prometía que buscaría un empleo para mí como ayudante de cámara. Tal vez no en la twenty century, pero sí en Fox o Columbia. Me repetían que era buena, muy buena, y encontraría algo en Hollywood. Era un consuelo muy tonto, pero me emocionaba que se preocupasen por mí y no quisieran que volviese a mi casa.

Al enésimo golpe no pude ignorarlo, y me levanté maldiciendo las energías de la gente a tan temprana hora.

— ¡Vaya!—Aún en mi estado de casi duerme vela, oí la voz femenina más hermosa que jamás escuche. Sonaba molesta por mi mala educación de hacerla esperar. —Creo que la gente joven ha perdido el respeto por los más mayores.

Una vez acabada de despertar de verdad, pude observar a la persona que se encontraba esperando con impaciencia.

Se trataba de la mujer más bella que habían visto mis ojos. E increíblemente elegante; si Tanya la viese, seguramente empalidecería de celos.

Estaría muy próxima a los cuarenta años, pero aún era muy alta—sin incluir sus finos tacones—y bastante voluptuosa, y conservaba el cutis de una chica de veinte. Su pelo eran como finas hebras de oro colocadas en un sencillo moño. Ojos grandes azules con un toque violáceo realzados por unas larguísimas pestañas. Nariz recta y labios pintados con un fuerte rojo carmín como era la moda. Y ella seguía los cánones de la moda, vistiendo a la última y con un toque de distinción.

—Si tengo que esperar a que me invites, me saldrán arrugas.

Sin esperar una invitación por mi parte, entró en mi casa. Hizo un mohín de disgusto al ver lo desordenada que estaba y lo destartalada que era. No era la inquilina perfecta.

—Mi compañera se acaba de mudar—me disculpé.

—Es evidente—me dijo abrupta. —Supongo que no pondrías un cartel de alquilar una habitación si no hubiese un hueco libre.

Esperaba que la casa le pareciese de tal desagrado para que no se quisiese quedar demasiado. Me daba la sensación de ser una mujer con un carácter muy difícil e incomoda de llevar el día a día.

Se quitó el abrigo y los guantes y se permitió la primera sonrisa del día.

—Siento mi falta de modales, pero estoy acostumbrada a otra clase de…vida. Esto es algo nuevo para mí. —Me tendió la mano para que se la estrechase. —Me llamó Rosalie Hale y soy una estrella que busca de nuevo su sitio en el firmamento.

Al estrecharle la mano, noté su piel fina por las cremas y algo de frialdad colándose por mi piel sudorosa. Me hizo sentir fatal por mis descuidadas manos, estropeadas por el uso de los productos químicos del revelado de las fotos.

—Señorita Hale…

—Rosalie, llámame Rosalie. Vamos a estar un tiempo juntas para empezar a tutearnos, ¿no crees que nos merecemos esa confianza?

—Claro—musité. —Si no es molestia, ¿qué hace una estrella perdida por estos lugares?

Respiró profundamente, exasperada, como si tuviese que tener gran paciencia conmigo.

—Querida, te acabo de decir que soy una estrella. Muchas veces, perdemos nuestro sitio en el gran firmamento y tenemos que recuperarlo haciendo nuestro trabajo. Y da la casualidad, que el azar me ha llevado hasta aquí. Tengo trabajo para unos meses.

—Eso significa que quieres la habitación de alquiler—dije en un susurro.

Abrió los ojos con susto.

— ¿En este cuchitril?—Se rió histérica. — ¿Estás de broma? ¡No! Tú te vienes a mi casa. —Antes de replicarla, me calló: —Haz el favor de ducharte y vestirte en condiciones. No te preocupes; tu alquiler del mes está pagado y alguien se encargará de recoger tus cosas. Lo único que te pido es que te arregles rápido para poder irnos de aquí cuanto antes.

.

.

.

Después de unas horas recorriendo la casa, una vez cansada de admirar todo el lujo que contenía—mi nueva habitación era dos veces mi antigua casa, impecablemente limpia y ordenada—, y hastiándome del olor a violetas, subí al piso de arriba para hablar con Rosalie. O por lo menos, tener algo de compañía. Aún se me hacía algo difícil estar con ella, no me parecía una persona amable y asequible por mucho que me rescatase de mi antiguo hogar.

La encontré en el umbral de la puerta de una pequeña habitación bastante más destartalada, llena de recuerdos.

En aquella pequeña habitación podía sentir bajo mi piel todos los años dorados de Rosalie cuando era una de las grandes actrices de Hollywood.

Ella no me regañó por interrumpirla en sus ensoñaciones; me sonrió con tristeza y me señaló una foto donde tendría poco más de mi edad y tenía la pose de las grandes del cine.

Aún lo conservaba, pero presentía que los años pesaban para ella.

—El cine sonoro es un gran avance—me comentó nostálgica. —Pero que daño ha hecho a actrices como yo. Nos ha relegado al baúl de los recuerdos de Hollywood.

—Lo siento—murmuré. —Yo me encargo de la fotografía. No entiendo mucho del sonido.

Parecía que no me había oído.

—En el cine, lo importante es la presencia. La belleza es la esencia. Es lo que determina que permanezcas o te releguen al olvido. Todo debe estar armoniosamente perfecto. —Me miró seriamente desdeñando mi jersey de lana. —Todo debe ser bello y estiloso. Desde el carpintero hasta el actor. Es Hollywood y la belleza es lo que pasa a la posteridad.

—Aún eres muy hermosa—intenté animarla. Y realmente lo era.

Ella pareció estar sorda ante mi halago.

—Creo que después de esto, volveré al teatro—dijo para sí misma. —El teatro no es traicionero con los actores de verdad.

Como si me viese de repente, salió de sus recuerdos, y me miró fijamente:

—Voy a tener una ardua tarea contigo.

Asentí como una autómata. No entendía por qué me quería consigo.

Miró el reloj y me mandó irme a la cama.

—Mañana tenemos que hacer muchas cosas—me explicó.

— ¿Cuáles?

—Pues tú tienes que trabajar.

Aún no me había puesto a buscar trabajo. ¿Cómo era posible?

— ¡Perdóname! No te lo había dicho—se disculpó ante mi indisimulada expectación: —El señor Hughes ha llamado para que te incorpores al trabajo. Al parecer, se arrepiente de la decisión tomada y no encuentra una fotógrafa y cámara capaz de sustituirte. Quiere la mejor y mañana mismo. No puede perder más días de rodaje.

Al parecer, estar con Rosalie sí me iba a traer un poco de suerte. Recuperar mi antiguo trabajo no lo llamaría cumplir el sueño americano, pero, dado la crisis que se estaba atravesando no tenía derecho a la queja.

—De hecho, el pobre hombre está muy desesperado y te va aumentar el sueldo—añadió mirándose las uñas.

Me encogí de hombros. No me importaba volver con mi sueldo anterior. Rosalie adivinó mis pensamientos y me censuró severamente.

—Bella, quiero que te quede una cosa clara. Eres una buena fotógrafa. Una de las mejores y debes venderte como tal. La gente no te respetará ni valorará tu trabajo si no te sabes vender. El señor Hughes fue un imbécil al despedirse y se ha dado cuenta del error. Por eso te doblará el sueldo. Si fueses lista le pedirías setecientos dólares.

Abrí los ojos admirativa.

—Sería la fotógrafa mejor pagada de la historia—silbé.

—La calidad debe pagarse—me repitió como si fuese un axioma.

Luego me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hasta su cuarto. Me senté en su cama, admirando el tejido de la colcha y estremeciéndome del volumen de su gran armario.

Sacó de él un vestido de seda azul y unos zapatos de tacón no muy finos del mismo color.

—Creo que será tu talla. —Me midió con la mirada.

No podía aceptarlo y lo dejé doblado en la cama.

Impaciente, Rosalie empezó a patalear nerviosa.

—Una de las condiciones para conservar tu trabajo es no llevar una fabrica de microbios al estudio—me riñó. —Palabras textuales del señor Hughes. Aprende a vestirte como una criatura de Hollywood y te aseguro que conseguirás ganar setecientos cincuenta dólares.

.

.

.

Rosalie resultó ser una filántropa de lo más extraña.

Exigente y de difícil trato, no obstante logró mejorar mis modales y mi forma de vestir para poder adaptarme al difícil mundo de Hollywood.

No sólo se encargaba de mi vestuario, ya que mi peinado mejoró notablemente, así como mi pedicura—se las apañó para que no me mordiese las uñas—y mi piel, que la trataba todas las noches para amortiguar los efectos de los productos químicos para revelar las fotos.

Consiguió congeniar con Alice de manera inmediata, a pesar de las diferencias de carácter, uniendo la moda como su punto de conexión y logró de ésta que sacase los trajes que las actrices desechaban y ajustarlos para mí. El proceso de vestir un traje caro e ir caminando sobre unas inestables superficies como los tacones finos nos llevó una buena parte de tiempo. Al final, ambas consiguieron que llegase viva al estudio y aguantase catorce horas de rodaje hasta llegar a casa. Caminar como una profesional era demasiado pedir para alguien como yo y ellas parecieron resignarse.

No había dado importancia suficiente a una bonita presencia hasta, que día a día, trabajando en el estudio, el trato con el director Hughes se iba suavizando de tal manera que me concedía todo lo que pedía con una sonrisa en la boca, sin apenas interrupciones ni malas contestaciones.

Gracias a dejar de ser un saco de gérmenes, me convertí en la fotógrafa que más cobraba con setecientos ochenta dólares… ¡Mucho más que alguno de los actores del estudio!

Newton estaba furioso a consecuencia de esa diferencia de sueldos, pero no se cebaba conmigo. Sencillamente, se limitaba a desnudarme con la mirada, con lo que me sentía muy incomoda en su presencia. Y al parecer no era el único. Howard Hughes se permitía ciertas libertades pasando su brazo por mi hombro y acercando su cuerpo al mío.

—Lo peor que podría ocurrirte, Bella, sería ser la nueva amante del señor Hughes—me había advertido Rosalie.

Yo asentía y bebía mi té despacio para no quemarme.

En cierto modo, me sentía aliviada que hubiese cambiado el tema. Con el aumento de sueldo me había comprado una cámara mejor y Rosalie se había disgustado por gastar el dinero en algo que no fuese ropa ni complementos. Alice me había calentado la cabeza por el mismo motivo, pero había una cosa en lo que no cedería. No me convertiría en un bonito maniquí.

— ¿Me has entendido, Bella?—Insistió con impaciencia. —Si cedes a sus exigencias, cuando se canse de ti, podrías encontrarte peor de lo que ya estabas antes.

Puse los ojos en blanco. No me había sobrado el dinero nunca, pero tampoco había estado viviendo en la indigencia. Con un sueldo bajo había mantenido a tres personas y, ahora que la suerte me sonreía un poco más, podía ayudar a mi abuela Marie a cargar con los dos parasito que tenía a su cargo.

—Tranquilízate, Rose—dije. —El señor Hughes no es la clase de hombre que quiero para mi futuro.

Parecía respirar más relajadamente cuando le aseguré que no me convertiría en una mujer libertina ni viciosa. Después, sus ojos brillaron con un brillo cómplice y me preguntó con intención:

— ¿Eso significa que ya has estado pensando en él? Me refiero a la clase de hombre para formar un hogar.

No la contesté y ella volvió a repetirme que no me comportase de forma muy coqueta.

La hubiera podido decir que no habría problemas con ello. El único hombre donde tenía puesta mis miras, era el que no había cambiado su actitud respecto conmigo. Educado y correcto, Edward Cullen no parecía muy impresionado por mi cambio y aquello acababa por formar un nudo en mi garganta y provocar pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia que me secaba antes de empezar a rodar.

Tenía que resignarme en silencio a verle pasear todas las noches por la playa con su perro cuando salía del curso y coincidíamos.

En algún momento de los descansos y cortes de escenas creía que me miraba intensamente y sus ojos se encontraban con los míos. Esos pequeños instantes que creía robar un trocito de felicidad y que luego se convertían en espejismos.

Tampoco podía culparle.

Su trabajo estaba siendo soberbio y su conexión con Hepburn y Harlow era tal que parecían que estuviese hecho para cualquiera de las dos. Se había convertido en su personaje y cuando la cámara estaba rodando, era el amargado profesor. Por desgracia, su mujer en la vida real, también le estaba haciendo las cosas difíciles. Cada día se notaba más la tensión entre ellos.

La desesperación de Tanya por ver como él se alejaba más y más, lo que se traducía en borracheras y sobredosis de drogas—una vez, la pillé esnifando cocaína en su camerino con la puerta entreabierta y sin ningún recato a que alguien la viese—; la espiral de infelicidad y vicios era tal que las rabietas de Tanya eran más sonadas y se repetían en el tiempo.

Una vez estaba tan fuera de sí que el mismo Hughes, que en el pasado la había consentido todos sus caprichos, la echó del estudio sin contemplaciones. Su antiguo status de diva del cine se estaba diluyendo poco a poco. Hughes había tomado partido por su actor y una degenerada histérica no le estropearía su película.

Sin embargo, los problemas con Edward habían hecho que ya no se cebase conmigo. En su lugar, me estudiaba largamente con su cigarro en la mano y su mirada calculadora, como si me tratase de alguien a tener en cuenta. Nunca como amiga o aliada, si no, una enemiga peligrosa.

Nunca entendería el motivo de por qué se tomaba esas molestias conmigo, pero como Rosalie decía, no debía mostrarme jamás vacilante.

Me limitaba a ignorarla y seguir con mi trabajo.

—Quiero que me escuches bien y que sigas todos mis consejos—me advirtió Rosalie. —Porque cuando mi trabajo termine, yo desapareceré sin dejar ni rastro y tú deberás continuar sin mí. Y aunque no te lo creas, casi está hecho. Sólo falta un poco por tu parte y habré cumplido.

Nunca me había dicho en que consistía su trabajo ni lo que le unía a mí; el caso era que cumplió lo que dijo.

.

.

.

Después de doscientos cuarenta minutos de rodaje, —de los cuales sólo serían útiles una cuarta parte y aún así debería sentirme feliz—, casi diez mil negativos de fotografías, litros de café a raudales, enésimos cortes, casi un millón de dólares gastados, luchas con la preproducción, gritos más altos los unos de los otros con la postproducción y varios miles de dólares para influir sobre la censura y critica, **Limbo**, había llegado a su fin.

Y la noche antes de acabar el rodaje, al llegar a casa no encontré a Rosalie. No me molesté en buscarla demasiado, ya estaba avisada.

Tal como ella me había asegurado, habría terminado lo que tuviese que hacer y había desaparecido sin dejar ni rastro.

.

.

.

El día que se terminaba un rodaje, se tenía costumbre de celebrarlo por todo lo alto, y Howard convencido de haber dirigido la maravilla de las maravillas no iba a ser parco en celebraciones.

En realidad, todos habíamos estados tan imbuidos en el rodaje que compartíamos parte de su visión.

Nos había hecho vestir de gala y el estudio se había convertido en una sala de fiesta donde la música Jazz y las bebidas corrían libremente. Incluso, podría haber algo de droga. Tanya, que sólo había sido un elemento discordante durante todo el rodaje, se encontraba presente como si se tratase de la verdadera protagonista, por supuesto ebria hasta más no poder.

Hablaba animadamente y con un humor volátil de los borrachos demasiado cerca de Newton. Jean y Kath, con sus cigarros en la mano y bebiendo champagne se burlaban de ella y me dedicaban las más efusivas felicitaciones por mi intensivo trabajo. Una vez se revelase todas las fotos quedaría un bonito book.

Para mi decepción, Edward decidió no quedarse mucho tiempo. Dio unas palmaditas en la espalda del señor Hughes y se excusó argumentando que había algo muy urgente que debía solucionar.

Si mi pena me hubiese permitido mirarle, habría visto como me había estado mirando a través de la puerta, muda y largamente, poco antes de marcharse. No podía tomarme demasiado a pecho su gesto.

La fiesta cada vez desvariaba más y lo único que se me ocurría era irme a un rincón a sentarme, pasando desapercibida, tratando de tragarme toda mi infelicidad.

— ¡Se nos ha acabado el champagne!—Oí chillar a alguien. —Hay otra botella en los sótanos de los estudios, ¿Quién irá por ella?

Noté unos cuantos centenares de ojos mirándome fijamente.

Respiré resignada y me levanté para bajar hasta allá. Me había vuelto a convertir en la chica de los recados. A estas alturas, no me importaba; me permitía darme un paseo y desintoxicarme de aquel ambiente.

Los sótanos se guardaban todos aquellos negativos de películas que la postproducción relegaba al olvido. Se notaba. Nadie había entrado allí a no ser que fuese para almacenar las bebidas y se mantuviesen frías. Era el sitio ideal ya que era húmedo—lo cual podría perjudicar la calidad de los negativos allí guardados; tendría que hablar con el señor Hughes sobre eso—, frío e increíblemente oscuro. Me abrigué con mis brazos e intenté no ser infantil con los miedos a la oscuridad y tratar de imaginarme que los pasos que estaba oyendo detrás de mí eran procedentes de alguna sala contigua.

Tardé una media hora para poder encontrar una mísera botella; cuando estaba a punto de salir, una sombra se abalanzó hacia mí, empujándome con violencia contra la pared, apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío, impidiéndome jadear siquiera. Antes de poder gritar, estrechó sus labios contra los míos intentándome besar de manera torpe y brusca. Mi primer instinto fue cerrarlos; aun así percibí el olor a alcohol y note en mi paladar aquel repugnante sabor dulzón y ardiente.

Asqueada, forcejeé para atenuar el contacto, empujando con violencia, y noté, pesa a mis esfuerzos como sus manos intentaban levantarme la falda e introducirse por mis muslos. Apreté con tanta violencia éstos, por lo que detuvo el avancé y al final desistió. Pero aún sentía como sus labios recorrían mi cuello y lamía mi piel con la punta de la lengua.

—Estás donde quería que estuvieses, mi pequeña zorra—distinguí la voz de Mike Newton. —Se una niña buena y déjate querer.

No le estaba resultando fácil mantenerme quieta, y seguramente, acabaría rindiéndome y cediendo a sus más bajos instintos como ya lo habría hecho alguna otra trabajadora.

Pero antes de que eso sucediese, decidí luchar y no ceder.

Con determinación, le di un buen pisotón haciendo que mi tacón se rompiese. Mereció la pena, ya que el dolor hizo que se retirase de mí y me dio más margen de maniobra, empujándole con furia, y para acabar de rematar, le golpeé en la cabeza con la botella sintiendo todo el pegajoso líquido resbalándose por mi brazo. Seguramente, habría estropeado el vestido de cóctel que había quedado en casa, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello mientras salía corriendo de aquel lugar e intentaba dejar a Mike muy atrás.

Al salir, me encontré con la sorpresa que Tanya me estaba esperando.

Aun sin recuperarme del susto de lo de Mike, me mortificó encontrarla mirándome con odio y con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios.

Se rió cruelmente de mí, y, antes de recuperarme de la impresión, me dedicó unas crueles palabras:

—Al parecer ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente mujer para sufrir un escarmiento. ¿Era a ti a la que tanto debía temer? ¿Mi rival?—Se carcajeó con tanta violencia que parecía que se caería. —Eres una niña de pueblo y por mucho vestido bonito y jugar a ser una linda muñequita nunca tendrás status suficiente como para encajar aquí. Al parecer la única manera que tenías de subir unos cuantos peldaños, la has desperdiciado.

Vimos a Newton salir tambaleándose de la sala cubierta su camisa blanca de sangre. Comprobé que le había hecho una brecha.

Amorosa, acudió a su lado a consolarle entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la sangrante sien.

—Esa zorra…—lloriqueó Newton acusándome con el dedo.

— ¡Chist!—Le calmó Tanya con voz cantarina. —Lo sé mi amor, lo sé. Pero te aseguro que cuando el señor Hughes se entere de que ha coqueteado contigo y luego se puso nerviosa porque quería más y te golpeó porque te negaste, la echará de aquí. A Howard no le gustan los escándalos y menos de una pequeña fotógrafa venida a más…

—No—dije rotunda. —Eso no es lo que ha pasado…Él intentó sobrepasarse y yo sólo me defendí…

Tanya se encogió de hombros como si no le importase.

—Querida niña tonta, la verdad es tan relativa. Imagínate a quien van a creer. Desde luego no a la cámara si la estrella del estudio, porque aún lo soy, dice lo contrario. Aunque, creo que no es por Howard por quien más lo sentirías. —Me miró con intención y comprendí a quien se refería realmente. —Él está casado conmigo y no va a cambiarme por una zorrita insípida cuando aún tiene tanto por ganar y desde luego, después de tu comportamiento, no querrá saber de ti jamás. Te voy a dar un consejo, mejor que mañana presentes tu carta de dimisión y consigas trabajo en otro estudio, porque si no lo haces así, me encargaré personalmente de cerrarte las puertas de los estudios.

No fue tanto la amenaza como la posibilidad de haber perdido a Edward para siempre, lo que me hizo sentir claustrofobia y querer salir de allí sin detenerme.

Cojeando a consecuencia de mi tacón roto, corrí hacia el exterior, quemándome por las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas y empañaban mi visión, sin que el sonido de la malvada risa de Tanya me dejase de acompañar.

.

.

.

Edward no estaba en la playa. Había sido la última vez que le hubiese visto antes de tener que irme de Hollywood para siempre. Por lo tanto, llegué a casa, cansada y derrotada.

Mi estado de animo no me hizo darme cuenta que no estaba sola en casa. Me sobresalté cuando oí un ruido.

¿Rosalie había vuelto? Y si así era, ¿cómo contarla que me había ganado la reputación de mujer viciosa sin serlo? ¿Me creería ella?

— ¿Rosalie?—la llamé.

—Me temo que no—dijo una voz masculina con acento inglés.

Encendió la luz, y creí que el corazón se me paraba en el pecho al descubrir que el mismo Edward Cullen se encontraba sentado en el sillón de mi casa.

—Siento haberte dado la desilusión de no ser Rose—se disculpó con sus más que correctos ademanes. —Ella me dio la llave antes de irse. Ha cumplido su trabajo y se ha ido a realizar su propio camino. —Después sonrió y dijo sarcásticamente: —Tal vez hubiese sido mejor un buenas noches convencional y que tú me ofrecieses algo de beber, pero algo que he comprendido de nosotros es que no somos nada convencionales. Y no quiero eso de nosotros.

Pestañeé un par de veces para creer lo que estaba oyendo.

— ¿Conocía a la señorita Hale?—Inquirí sin saber donde podría llevarme esto.

Edward asintió.

—Fui yo quien la pedí encarecidamente que se encargase de ti—me confesó. —Al igual que fui quien suplicó a Howard que te devolviese tu puesto de trabajo y te aumentase el sueldo por las molestias de despedirte.

Tardé demasiado en reaccionar que llegué a pensar que me estaba considerando la más tonta de las criaturas. Mas Edward respetó mi silencio educadamente y sin ningún gesto que me indicase que me consideraba boba.

— ¿Por qué se ha tomado todas esas molestias por mí? No es que no se lo agradezca y todo eso…pero no soy una gran cosa y…

Cuando me silenció poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios, me di cuenta que se había levantado y estaba demasiado cerca de mí. De manera protectora, cercó su brazo en mi cintura y me acercó.

—Quiero que te quede clara una cosa, Isabella—me llamó por mi nombre. —Nunca pienses en mí como una persona filántropa y que me gusta ayudar a la gente. No soy así, soy una persona muy egoísta. Y la única razón por la que he aguantado este rodaje de infierno ha sido por la ilusión de verte todos los días admirando mi trabajo detrás de la cámara. No hubiera aguantado un minuto más las excentricidades de Hughes y a Tanya… ¡Oh, que horror de mujer!, sin ti. Te has hecho imprescindible para mí y no concibo mi existencia sin ti detrás de la cámara. Sacas lo mejor de mí ante el mundo y mi destrozado mundo interior.

Me acarició el pelo con ternura, como siempre, esperando a que despegar mi lengua y decir algo.

—Señor Cullen…

—No. Soy Edward. Llámame Edward…

—Edward—susurré.

—Sí.

Me miró con ternura y creí derretirme ante la luz suave de sus ojos verdes puesta en mí. Hizo un mohín de disgusto al percatarse de mi horrible aspecto.

— ¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡Tu aspecto es deplorable! ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

Tragué saliva, nerviosa.

—Newton—confesé. —Tuve una pelea con él y le estampé una botella en la cabeza. El problema que he roto unos zapatos de tacón muy caros.

Se rió levemente, pero luego se puso serio y gruñó:

—Ese bastardo de Newton. ¿Te hizo algo?

Negué con la cabeza y tristemente me acordé de las crueles palabras de Tanya.

—Todo el mundo le creerá a él y yo perderé mi empleo.

Me preguntaba que pasaría cuando él llegase a Tanya y ésta le contase la versión distorsionada de la verdad.

Edward, no obstante, no se movió de mi lado.

—Nadie creerá a Newton y Tanya tiene sus días contados en el estudio—me aseguró. —Al igual que nuestro matrimonio. Creo que éste estaba roto antes del primer aniversario, pero nunca había tenido una verdadera razón para el divorcio hasta ahora. Aunque _**Limbo**_ sea un fracaso y tenga que hacer miles de películas más, no soportaré esta farsa por más tiempo. Pediré el divorcio esta semana y acabaré con esta pésima película que me he obligado a interpretar.

Sólo podía mirarle con ojos tiernos, intentando hacerme a la idea que no había nadie con una cámara detrás de nosotros y nadie para decir corte y que frases habíamos dicho mal.

Edward me invitó a dar un paseo por la playa, esperando pacientemente que encontrase unos zapatos cómodos, y sonrió cuando me agarró de la mano y yo me sorprendí.

— ¿Qué? No me obligues a sacarte con la correa como hago con Bear. Si tú no me hubieras estado rehuyendo cada vez que bajabas a la playa, nos hubiéramos ahorrado meses e imponerte la presencia de Rose en tu vida. Es la mejor persona que he conocido, pero puede a llegar a ser insufrible.

.

.

.

Mientras bañábamos nuestros pies sentados en la orilla del mar y veíamos las estrellas, abrazados el uno y el otro, Edward me estaba contando todas sus desventuras para poder llegar a Hollywood.

Se había refugiado en el mundo artístico para escapar de los horrores de la gran guerra y poder crear un mundo paralelo.

Mientras interpretaba a Hamlet en un teatro derruido por la guerra en Londres conoció a Howard Hughes, que impresionado por su forma de actuar, le ofreció un contrato. Aunque en él iba el contrato de matrimonio con Tanya.

Al principio, no le importó demasiado; la tenía como una diosa de la interpretación y creía que podría llegar a amarla. Y ella se aprovechó de su debilidad, increpándole en su profesión. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que él era mucho mejor actor que ella y que iba a sobrevivir al paso de cine mudo a sonoro, empezó a comportarse como una autentica disoluta.

Edward me juraba que cuando estaba a punto de empezar el rodaje de _**Limbo**_, estaba tan desesperado que le pidió a Hughes que le restringiese el contrato. Éste le suplicó que hiciera esta película con él y luego le permitiría divorciarse de Tanya.

—No podía imaginarme que Hughes contrataría a una jovencita algo torpe con las aptitudes sociales y de horrible vestimenta—se rió cuando yo puse los ojos en banco. —Pero, sobre todo, ni en el más fantasioso de los guiones sería creíble que pudiese caer rendido ante ella. Me enamoré irrevocablemente de ti cuando vi como eras capaz de transformar un alma y transmitir lo que tú querías que viese la gente. Me haces sentir hermoso y deseable y hacía tanto tiempo que nadie lo hacía como tú. Cuando me volví a encontrar con Rosalie, le hablé de ti y le dije que te convirtiera en algo tan deseable a los ojos de los demás como lo eras para mí. Nunca quise cambiarte, mi amor. Sencillamente, debías tener un poco del brillo de estrella que Hollywood pide y necesita mi compañera para brillar.

Enmarcó mi rostro con sus grandes manos y acercó el suyo al mío, susurrando casi entre mis labios:

—Ten paciencia, cariño. Estamos en la recta final.

Y como solía acabar casi todas las películas, Edward me besó. Al principio muy tiernamente y después se fue convirtiendo en un arrebato pasional al que cedí sin pensármelo dos veces.

Y todo bajo las estrellas.

Aquellas estrellas que me tenían destinada a un futuro mucho más prometedor.

Un año después de aquella confesión, me encontraba con mi vestido de lame dorado, paseando sobre la alfombra roja como Isabella Marie Cullen y cerrando los ojos ante los flashes de los periodistas.

Agarrándome del brazo, se encontraba mi brillante marido con su óscar de la mano y elevándose al cielo de los grandes actores. Y yo me conformaba con una pequeña parte de su brillo porque me amaba. Así de sencillo y no podía pedir más.

—No me creeríais si os dijese que un hombre sí puede ser bendecido dos veces por las estrellas—oí que un eufórico Edward comentaba a un periodista.

.

.

.

Mi padre había tenido razón cuando decía que una estrella debía volver a brillar en el cielo una vez concedido nuestros deseos.

Una tarde de 1939, mientras esperábamos a nuestro primer hijo, paseábamos por alguno de los paseos de Hollywood. Entonces reparé en uno de los carteles de neón con forma de estrella que se estaba encendiendo.

Se trataba de un anuncio para la obra _Retrato de una dama_ cuya protagonista femenina no era otra que Rosalie Lilian Hale.

.

.

.

.

(1) Metro Goldwyn Mayer.

(2) Gran empresario, productor y director de películas de los años 20-30 cuya vida, en parte, se relata en la película El aviador con Leonardo DiCaprio.

(3) Jugador de los Yankees de San Francisco de los años 30-40. Después de retirarse, se convirtió en el segundo marido de Marilyn Monroe.

(4) Actriz de los años 30, protegida por el empresario H. Hughes. Muy provocativa y sensual, se convirtió en el icono de la actriz Marilyn Monroe. Murió de insuficiencia renal con tan sólo veintiséis años.

* * *

><p>Si me dejais un rr bajará una estrella en forma de Edward Cullen para recrearos la vista. Si sólo me dejais un favorito y un alerta (esta historia tiene un principio y un final y <strong>NO<strong> la voy a continuar ni de broma) un meteorito caerá sobre tu cabeza por vaga.


End file.
